Ubiquitous communication and information exchange offer users numerous advantages. There are a variety of devices available to users, such as smartphones, tablets, netbooks, phablets, wearable devices, and so forth. These types of devices, as well as other types, provide users with various services and applications, such as media services, communication services, navigation services, web browsing, business-related services, and so forth.